Hi no Ishi
by shinxshinx1595
Summary: The sea was always a dangerous place even for the strongest. After his father disappeared one day heading to a conference in Kiri, all Boruto could do was search for the remains of a ship that never showed up. What he got instead was a new story that involved pirates, marines and a new life. Can he find his father and make peace with his shinobi self? *Trembling Flames rewrite*
1. Weeping Seas and Mournful Skies

**This is the rewritten version of Trembling Flames, hopefully those who were enjoying that story can enjoy this one just as much!**

 **Notes: This is before the timeskip, this is also interfering with the new information being dropped by Oda about Sanji. In this story you can decide if the Vinsmoke part of him can stray into this still. Also, this interferes as well with Boruto's new manga being released monthly. So don't you worry, this is not exactly canon either. This takes place AFTER Thriller Bark as well, so Brook is here. Also in this story, Naruto gave up more time in the office to be with his children and this takes place AFTER the Boruto: Naruto the Movie.**

 ** _Question of the Day: Have you ever replied to someone without thinking about it? (I did, when my teacher was asking who wasn't here I replied with, "You.")_**

 **I do not own One Piece or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden/Boruto: Naruto Next Generations. Please support the official release of these titles. Some of these scenes _m_** **ay** **be canon in their original stories.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _In some stories, the father is always succeeded by his son. In his, he really couldn't say much about it. All Boruto could think was that he couldn't top his father either way. His father was the Hokage, the leader of one of the great villages, Konoha. He saved the world from destruction with his sensei. He went to the moon and back to marry the love of his life. He created peace that had lasted longer than any other peaceful time. It was going without saying, his father couldn't be surpassed, even by him._

 _"Boruto?"_

 _"Hmm?" He instinctively replied, snapping out of his stupor. The old man's smile grew soft at him, a bandaged hand patting his blonde locks gently. His dad's eyes dimmed a bit as the light flickered in the room once again. It was his room, he was packing up while his father's bags laid at the front door. His room needed some tiding up but he found everything he wanted to bring with him._

 _"Are you overthinking it again?" Naruto had suggested to him. His dad was going somewhere else too. The old man chuckled, yanking him into a hug that was careful, weary. Boruto bit his lip as he rested underneath his father's chin. The older blonde let out a hum, "Don't worry about it kiddo. It'll be a few weeks before I get back. Plus, you'll be out on your own mission, right?"_

 _Bolt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Yeah... I guess your right. Even if it may be to Kiri for you and Suna for me, a few weeks is a bit too long, y'know?"_

 _"That's why Shikamaru-san is taking my position temporarily. Kinda like the war hawk and slug story I told you when you were six," The old man's cheeky grin was contagious, making his own smile come out. It was stupid to act childish, he knew, but the meetings his dad had were a big deal. Especially if Konoha is making better negotiations with Kiri for something new, "You faced even the stupid ogre before and you still are a child, y'know? I could ask Konohamaru to pick another escort mission if you'd like..."_

 _"Nonono! Dad, it's fine. Plus, I don't want Sarada to yell at me!" Boruto protested._

 _That happened to make his father laugh, "Then it's alright. I gotta go out on that boat in a day or so, I'll need to leave tonight anyway. Make sure you have everything you wanna bright for tomorrow, y'know?"_

 _"Yeah yeah, don't worry Dad, I'm fine." The younger blonde assured quietly, "You get going, I'll see you...?"_

 _Naruto chimed in, "Next next Monday, two weeks from today. Don't worry. If I'm not back on that day, you have the right to reserve to punch me. Deal?"_

 _"Deal." Boruto responded, letting a chuckle break from his lips, "Don't break that promise now dad!"_

 _"I won't!" With that, the Seventh Hokage walked out with the nod of his head, his pearly white teeth beaming at the younger. Boruto let his body flop onto the bed, a soft chuckle breaking through him._

 _"Hurry back..."_

"He isn't coming back." He snapped his vision towards his female teammate who glanced at him with a soft, pitying look. It had been over two months since his father was to head to Kiri. Shinobi investigated the scenes of what he was supposed to go through and deemed the case unresolved. The Mizukage cooperated fully in the investigation for he told the shinobi that his father's ship never made it.

Now his mentor, his Uncle, was stepping in to investigate the seas and he was being brought along, "I... I know. I think Uncle Sasuke has lost it... there can't be anything out there."

Sarada gave him a piercing look, "Hey hey, be nice with what you say. Idiot..."

"Sorry sorry," Boruto muttered, "But... I miss my dad. Hima-chan does too... but... he promised me. He _never_ breaks a promise. In the stories he tells me he always kept his word..."

"Boruto..."

Boruto gave a look while covering his right eye, "Yeah yeah, your mother said not to get to stressed or else this won't scar pretty..."

Sarada bit her lip, "That's not what I meant. Picking a fight with Papa... now that was stupid."

"I know, I know..."

"Your upset and Papa knows that as much as you do. Mama does too, yeah? Their his teammates and they're just as affected as your mother and sister, as well as you. Hell, even the whole village has been silent since the Eighth Hokage was declared."

Boruto rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, reminding me that everyone misses my dad does what now?"

Sarada gave him a glare, "It shows that they think he's as dead as you think. I won't give up, my mom won't give up, my dad won't give up. Your mom and sister won't give up either. Don't think your alone. We all miss him... but we're the only ones left thinking that he's alive. So don't give up. Your father would be pissed if you did too."

The blonde paused, staring at his comrade, "You... idiot glasses girl...!"

The raven-haired Uchiha gave a smile, "Don't think your ever alone in the world, stupid fastener bolt."

* * *

His father would usually tell him stories when he wasn't Hokage at the time. He still could recall those misty memories in the back of his head...

 _"Have you ever heard of the All Blue?" His father hushed at him, the cerulean blue eyes glancing over him. Boruto swore he could see his own reflection in those clear blue eyes._

 _"What's that Daddy?" He chirped as innocent as a six year old could be. A bandaged hand ran through his wildly locks making him giggle in glee at the feeling of attention. He always loved attention one way or another._

 _Naruto pursed his lips, "It's a miracle sea where all the fish connect as one. It was once called my mother's home in a way... I remember reading about it on spare time. One of the many whirlpools around the sea lead to the land of Uzumaki. This place was called by the outside people, "All Blue". An author close to my own mentor before gave me a book about it. I... I wanted to always find my mother's home. Finding my mother's home was a goal for me after I confessed my love to your mom. It didn't happen though because you came to be announced right after our wedding."_

 _Boruto felt his dad tickle his chin, forcing another sheepish giggle out of him, "Daddy..."_

 _"I guess you could say I always wanted to see the All Blue."_

"Are you okay with this, Boruto?" The young blonde glanced up, staring at the face of his mentor. His right eye ached when he kept it open but he _wanted_ to keep sight in it. He didn't want to lose his sight... losing his sight would be another thing lost to the world of dangers.

"Yeah Uncle Sasuke... I'll be just fine on my own. After all, the sea can't hurt what can walk on it."

The old Uchiha gave him a piercing look similar to his daughter's before lightly replying, "Don't get caught up in your head... if you lose yourself to your thoughts, the real world slips by too fast enough for you to stop it." It was cryptic, as per the usual with his mentor.

Boruto saluted, "Aye aye, Uncle!"

* * *

The sea was as beautiful as it could get. The sky may have been changing into a dark grey color but the sea swerved and curled against the small rowboat used in the investigation in a calming way. Boruto always found Himawari and him always seemed to enjoy the sea. His mother called it a calling to their blood of the Uzumaki for Naruto always enjoyed the sea... even if it was rare moments like when he had to go to a turtle island (he begged his dad to take him there one day... it might not happen either).

In a way... the sea reminded him of a home he never knew of just like his father never knew. "Dad... where the hell are you?" He muttered quietly, staring into the sea that seemed to ripple as the oars clashed into their depths. His own reflection stared back at him, mimicking the sorrow coating his face. Boruto clenched his fist on one of the two oars that he held, ripping his gaze away... to be face to face with a giant wave.

He let out a loud shriek of surprise, abandoning his oars to get a better grip on the rowboat. How the hell did waves grow so fast like this?! The wave slapped down on the sea with a loud _boom_. For the reaction of that action... it was another giant wave that swallowed his boat whole. Within seconds, he was holding his breath in the angered sea while the waves above created impacts in the ground.

Boruto threw his energy into his arms and legs, struggling not to breathe the water in as he reached the surface. He panted, taking in new air for the few seconds as the salty sea air blew into his face with the rising wind currents. His hands slapped against the wide depths that tried to swallow him whole while starting to feel a itchy burn along the skin. His legs fought against the water that was making it _harder and harder to move, why was it like this suddenly-?!_

 **"In stories, some people cannot understand when it'll end."** A voice had spoke out in the rushing waters. Boruto snapped his head left and right before crying out as the water swallowed him again.

Repeating the process of reaching the surface again, he cried out, "What-What?!"

 **"A child's story ending way to soon... even for fate to understand. You and your father will have to do to fix this... now won't you?"**

"Where's my dad?! Who are you?!" He snarled, looking left and right for the culprit. This thing... it had to have taken his dad to know why the hell he was out on this sea.

 **"For you... young child... your story will have to change..."**

"Come on, tell me what's going on!" He pleaded this time, feeling another wave trying to drag him down. Why was this thing rattling on to him if it had him in its clutches?!

 **"Complete the story that needs to be completed to find your father... only then, you'll return home."**

Light exploded in front of him and Boruto instinctively twisted his eyes shut at the brightness in the storm. In his mind he could hear the raging winds, the slush sounds coming from the sea smashing into itself... but it was becoming quiet, _too quiet_. Within seconds a white whirlpool popped up from the currents clashing against each other. Boruto threw his hands in front of himself, trying to swim away but it turned out to be a fruitless effort. As it should have been... the whirlpool sucked him up before everything turned black.

* * *

His breath exploded out suddenly, his body raking in shivers. What the hell was that?! Did... did he die?!

"Hey kid! Are you alright?" _Kid?_ The thought raced through his mind, making him glance down at himself... to luckily withhold a scream. Why the hell was he so... young? And, didn't people recognize him? It was hard to forget that he's the child of the Hero of the Fourth Great Ninja War, everyone had to have known about his children. All that he really could consider was that he was alive... that was all that mattered.

He shook his head, releasing a sigh as he finally caught his breath, "Where am I...?" That was the first question he really needed to answer, right now. Then to the nearest village leader to find a way home, hopefully...

"Well kid, we were in the North Blue awhile ago... then the Grand Line... now we're here!" The man let out an awkward laugh, grinning at him with other men on board. Boruto shifted the blanket along himself while attempting to dismiss the shivers that were spreading throughout his body, "Anyways, we're in the East Blue!" The man added, the chef's hat slightly tilted along his head.

"East... Blue...?" What the hell was this place?

"Crap! Didn't the doc say he wouldn't have amnesia or something like this for being in the sea for so long!?" One of them asked, the others nodding their head.

"Doc did say that... and his diagnosis usually wouldn't be messed up."

"Well, he has been slipping up with the passengers lately," The first one reminded, before kindly kneeling down towards him. How the hell would he have amnesia? Why wouldn't he remember what the hell was going on?! He was within the Elemental Nations, well, on the sea of Mizu no Kuni before the sea betrayed him and swallowed him away! Unless... he was moved somewhere else by the stupid random whirlpool and that crazy man speaking to him, it was like her father's **Rinne** **gan...** but different in several ways!

"Kid... can you remember anything about yourself?" The man with the biggest chef's hat questioned.

It was the perfect chance to start anew... until someone found him, then everything could be normal again... could it? "No..."

"Can you remember your name? Or your place of birth?" Boruto let his eyes roam around as his mind began to think about it.

He said the first thing out of his mouth as a reply as his thoughts raced, "My name... it's Sanji, and I'm from the North Blue," His voice responded, electric blue eyes glinting darker than previously seen. One cook beamed at him.

"Aw man! We were just gonna call you Mr. Whiskers if you had nothing better to name yourself or if you didn't give us one," He joked. Sanji scowled at him, "Just joking kid! Jeez, don't let your blood boil!" He laughed it off, allowing Sanji give out a slight chuckle, his two whisker marks on each cheek stretching out slightly to accommodate a smile.

"Fine, its fine," He coolly tried to play it off.

The three chefs looked at each other, "Anyways, wouldn't your family worried about you by now? Do you need a way to contact them or something?" The man questioned... and Sanji shook his head. Where ever he was, this wasn't near the Elemental Nations, it would be useless to find something like a phone around here and call his mom, mentor or someone close.

"We can always drop you off at the next island if you want?" Another cook added in.

"Idiot!" The one with the large chef's hat berated, "He has no memories, it would be stupid just to leave him to fend for himself!"

"What are you suggesting we do?"

"We're gonna teach him how to be a chef of course!"

"What if he doesn't want that either?!" The arguing cook sneered, making the hat wearing one perk up with rage.

"Hey hey hey!" Sanji called, raising his hands lightly. Both cooks wilted from their fight, making one of them whine as they had to set down a pan, "I can be a cook, okay? It'll be fine."

"Alright! Ha! In your face!" The chef mocked, making the other narrow his eyes in annoyance.

Sanji ducked his head, a sigh leaving him as both cooks smacked each other with pans. _Why did he get dragged into this?_

* * *

Months had gone by since "Sanji" had been introduced to this dimension, and so far... he was beginning to like this, "Hey kid, hand me the garlic." Sanji handed it off, flipping through a book he had purchased with his allowance while working on this ship, the youngest cook in training.

"Devil fruits..." He muttered to himself, flipping through the pages swiftly. They reminded him of chakra all to well... something he rarely used now! He could feel the pool within his chest aching to be released, but he was too afraid to draw upon it. What if he lost the last thing that made him a shinobi? His headband was gone to the sea, his whiskers were disappearing slowly everyday without much of a hint towards it, his old outfit was off and replaced with torn shreds when he woke up with the cooks, maybe some whirlpool-portal bullshit that tore it to pieces. And guess what? His eyebrows were curled _and_ his scar on his right eye was gone!

That's right, his body was changing completely to his character and it was terrifying. He thought he could keep those whisker marks, and now all that he had left was the chakra within that kept him at ease, he was still Uzumaki Boruto... if he lost that piece of himself, it would feel like losing himself similar to losing his scar on his eye and his father.

He shook his head, going back to gaze at the book. The Clear Clear Fruit sounded like one of those ninja techniques, something he really couldn't remember... was he slipping from his ninja side too much?

He nodded sagely to himself, he better try to remember some things of the shinobi dimension, or else everything that made him "Boruto" would be gone, and all that would remain is a little piece, that would be "Sanji", the new him. He would rather avoid that situation, thank you very much.

After the first month had gone by, Sanji decided to learn about the world more than what the cooks told him about. The only thing that really stuck out to him was the way they mentioned the All Blue. It was a legend to them like it was a home to his dad... but the little tale was the same as it was before. A sea where all the fish in the seas (or four Blues here) collide into one. Once he heard about that, Sanji decided to find the All Blue. If it existed here... then it would prove that the "dimension" idea was bullshit and his home was somewhere else that he didn't know about.

As this happened, his instincts clenched together, a storm outside brewing. Should he be worried about the storm more...? Or the sick feeling spewing around in his stomach? Sanji perked up, hearing storming feet along the deck. The cooks all ran outside as soon as they heard screaming, it had to be that something bad was happening, maybe the ship had crashed and everyone was to die or something? Okay, why was he beginning to be so morbid to himself? Sanji grabbed two knives (they reminded him of kunai, he was trained with kunai so this shouldn't be that hard) for a just in case situation.

His body stormed up the stairs, knives at the side as he pushed the door open. His eyes connected to those staring back at him. He didn't understand, he didn't meet this man yet... and yet he felt compelled at the moment. Why? He didn't understand. He lower the knives' stance slightly, for the boat to jerk at the harsh pull, the waves booming forward and swallowing the pirate ship near the Orbit whole. Another followed along, making Sanji grit his teeth and stare at it with the best look of bravery he could muster. If he was to die today, and never get back home, then so be it... but someday...

"I WILL FIND THE ALL BLUE!" He didn't understand it, but "Boruto" and "Sanji" felt put at ease saying those words... those words of the last moment he thought he could have. Sanji charged at the pirates without much care in his words for he wanted to protect those on the ship... after all... losing those people would be like losing his dad. The man that he attacked was a nearby pirate, the pirate he attacked merely laughed at him and goaded him for attacking.

The captain, one "Red Leg" Zeff didn't like how Sanji fought when everyone else refused to fight. The young cook-in-training jolted as he felt the wind behind him quiver by a sudden appearance. Damn it... now this would be interesting now would it? But Sanji didn't react in time for a leg smashed into his body and he went flying to the ground nearby. That kick... he felt it would break his ribs... but he dealt with worse. He dealt with almost losing an eye, almost dying by lightning... he almost died at the hands of his mentor who he challenged without care... this was noting.

Sanji crawled along the deck before digging his teeth into the pirate's leg, feeling the knives slip out of his hands before he formed a hand sign he tried to abandon long ago. The old man's eyes widen in surprise a bit as two more clones popped out of the hard rain. They hissed, grabbing one knife each to charge at the old man... within minutes Sanji lost his clones and was sent flying to the ground once again. He growled softly to himself, hearing the cooks yell in horror at him for what he had just done... after all... no one who could have the powers he did in this world could swim... and yet he could swim without a care.

The ship was swallowed by waves that Sanji began to hate. He was swept into the sea that tried to kill him before... the ships of the pirates and the dining crew swallowed by the dark depths. That was it... Sanji knew it was the end... all until hands grabbed him and everything disappeared in darkness.


	2. Remembering the Halcyon Days

**There were minor errors when I checked the last chapter. They have been fixed, but it isn't that important to go back and look at chapter one.**

 **Notes: Anything else that will happen will happen in a way... Also there is a reference to a Naruto movie in this story, it's enjoyable ;3 It may seem a bit like filler though, you decide.**

 **Thanks to _avatoa_ for catching a major error in this chapter.**

 **Also to note, there will be omakes at the end of this story. I can't incorporate the omakes like I want to right now but remind me fellow readers and it'll happen!**

 ** _naruto -_** _ **a cured fish surimi that's usually served in ramen in Japan.**_

 **Anyway, I do not own One Piece or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden/Boruto: Naruto the Next Generation. Please support the official releases of these titles.**

* * *

 _Each day went on like a nightmare, luckily rain happened by at least once a week, giving a fresh supply that wasn't soaked in salt for him to drink. He took out bits of food, biting into them like a savage before remembering that he was trapped. It had been months according to his tallies, and it couldn't be much longer for help to arrive now could it?_

 _Some days time happened to blend in for too long so he couldn't really be sure of his tallies since this stupid incident had happened. The old pirate saved him and now he was trapped on a stupid rock ready to die. He already lost the last pieces of his meal, especially the bread and look at him. He was desperate for anything to eat at this point. He was alone, starving to death without anyone he loved around._ _Those days Sanji realized how hard it is on the sea and decided never to waste food again._

 _The other thing he realized after befriending the old man at the end of the time on the rock was that he missed his family._

* * *

 _Just about everything on the Baratie rang of home to him after becoming trapped in this world. It was like Konoha in one way, but special on its own in other. The cooks there were just about as rowdy as him but he got used to it quick. He didn't get used to the damn peg leg kicks he received from the shitty old fart that happened to be named Zeff._

 _Sanji found that his new body came with surprises, such as his legs being_ _really long for a child that he was. He didn't even age to fourteen properly in the body he originally had. Maybe he would have became this tall, he didn't know. All Sanji knew was in this part of the world a badass chef who kicked people asses, literally._

 _He was also a womanizer, that was the shitty (stupid) cost to his new body. It also came with a mouth like a sailor but that he could mind. Fawning over the ladies as he grew up, now that was the problem he had the most. Especially when he couldn't kick or hurt any of the ladies like he would have liked for acting spoiled, childish and rotten to the core._

 _When people asked why Sanji couldn't hit a women he came up with an excuse, "I'll can't hurt a lady... because I was taught not to."_ _His body was apparently but his mind could easily remember taking down Sarada during the Exams. His motor skills happened to not cooperate with his mind during those times._

 _The world was just about as weird as him, ranging from new creatures such as Sea Kings to the Blues mostly being made of water. He heard that the Grand Line, the sea in the middle, was where anyone wanted to go to find the grand treasure of One Piece. Sanji could recall his fellow cooks boasting about traveling along those waters to head to the East Blue._

 _Home was bit of a stretch but for right now the world was his home and the sea was his guide. Sanji found that he stopped thinking of his dream of reuniting with his father and thought less about the place he used to call home._

* * *

 _Sanji hadn't thought that someone would see through him, see that he had wanted to explore the world and find his father through the dream of the All Blue. Of course, a man wearing a straw hat stepped onto the Baratie on one fine odd day. Later on in that same week pirates attacked and the boy convinced him to regain his dream and follow him loyally. Some pirates weren't bad, he recalled while thinking of the darkened days while staying on the shitty rock._

 _After being recruited onto an insane crew they had to save their navigator from a cruel dictator ruling over her village. It wasn't that hard but poor Boruto felt a bit out of it going onto land for one of the first times since working on the Baratie. It was weird but Sanji knew he would have to trust his friends._

 _Sanji enjoyed spending all his time being around those idiots, especially when he found that whatever happened he wasn't alone._

* * *

 _More members joined their growing family ranging from a princess to a living skeleton. Saving them from themselves came with the job but Boruto found it easy to ignore. Luffy may be similar to Mitsuki in terms of power but he could ignore that too. Nami and Robin could leave lingering feelings for a certain female Uchiha in the back of his mind but he rarely even remembered those days. Hell, since learning the Black Leg style he abandoned the idea to use hand signs!_

 _The cook knew he still had chakra in him but he could handle that. He was one of the Monster Trio, the strongest of the Straw Hat Pirates. He was a chef that could cook just about anything given to him. He had a strong intellect and a fearsome strength that would make any civilian cringe in pain. He was different than the once wanna be shinobi... but sometimes he missed those days of waking up to entertain his sister with glee, to get into an argument with a certain female Uchiha, to hear his sensei complain about them to a child with the powers of a sage._

 _Those days were different than waking up to cook for everyone, to take upon responsibility that he had forgotten long ago, to argue with a green haired swordsman every now and again to get beaten by a red headed navigator for fighting. For being a pervert when around women, to make people smile when they needed cheering up._

 _Sometimes Sanji enjoyed his home... but Boruto missed his old one._

* * *

One of the days he was out of things that he wanted to do, he'd remember something his dad taught him to waste time. Some of those tricks came in handy when he cooked. But this one, it got a little rowdy...

"Ha!" A clone cackled and for that Sanji kicked the loud idiot. The other one was weeping at the lost smokes betted against the two. The reason, they were betting on a card game and a clone happened to win. It was late at night in the Thousand Sunny and Sanji decided to make snacks with dinner for a special occasion since the idiot swordsman finally got up and their new crew mate Brook was finally cherished as a musician. "Damn it," The clone whined, putting his head on the table of the gallery as he nursed a new bump, "Your gonna feel your own kick, jackass."

"That's why until the pain is gone I won't disperse you," The original clone responded, plopping one of his last cigarettes in his mouth. The pained clone hissed as he dragged his pile close to him, "Yeah, and you know that either way I'll be getting them all."

"Not if he smokes him first," The other losing clone chimed, rubbing his head as he had a down ridden expression at the sight of one smoke in his hand, "And will someone please donate to charity?"

"Fuck off," Both grumbled and for that the clone ducked his head with a whine.

"Why now of all times do we play a game? Its usually in the morning when we do this."

"Because dear original needs to blow off some steam without actually puffing, the sniper and captain of his are trying to make him happy by pranking him... the tabasco cigarettes weren't funny..."

Sanji scowled, rubbing his throat unconsciously, "I hope they know its the last time I'll actually let them near my smokes, damn bastards putting tabasco sauce on them..." The two clones groaned, rubbing their own throats in sympathy.

"Terrible times..."

At that point, the saddened clone got up and walked to the oven, "Food is about done, get the drinks ready as I put the cookies in the oven." The original pulled himself up, giving his injured clone one last look before heading towards the fridge.

"If your done whining, why don't you get the table ready." He snapped to his clone who was _still_ nursing the bump on his head. The injured clone stuck out its tongue at him and for that Sanji threw a knife. The clone squeaked as it dispersed in a flash of white smoke as the knife kept going towards the gallery door.

"Hey Sanji-!" _Shink._ The knife had embedded itself into the door that happened to be opened at that moment by a lying sniper. The clone by the oven dove to the ground underneath Sanji's legs to hide itself as the original blinked blankly. Usopp stared at the knife at the door as his face began to pale. "AH! SANJI I'M STILL SORRY ABOUT THE TABASCO SAUCE INCIDENT! DON'T KILL ME!" The poor long-nosed man slammed the door immediately for protection as Sanji continued his stare.

"...well then." The chef muttered, rubbing his head that began to ache. _Damn,_ was that how his kick felt to enemies? He really didn't see much about it.

The only other clone in the room pulled himself up, whining as he rubbed his back, "Damn it, can I just leave now? That was a very close one."

"Get my knife then you can leave." Sanji chimed.

The clone hissed at him in reply, walking to the door and pulling the knife back, "I really don't see why you need all your knives-!"

The door slammed into the poor clone, smothering him, "Hey Sanji! Is dinner done yet?!" A certain captain beamed, beginning to drool at the piles of meat scattered along the counter in between the gallery and the kitchen. Sanji sweat dropped as the clone flailed behind the door, waving his hands silently in motions of pain.

"I'll call you when its done! Give me five more minutes!" Sanji coolly replied, covering his mouth to resist from snickering at the clone that was being abused.

Luffy instead was interested in the pile of cards littering the table, "Oh! Sanji what game are you playing and why didn't you invite us?!"

"Solitaire, get out."

"Oh! Let's play poker!" The rubber man suggested, "I wanna bet on meat!" He plopped himself down into his favorite seat, gathering cards into a jumble before trying to sort them in a failed attempt to be neat.

Sanji stared at the clone that was still flailing, "We can bet on something else other than the food if you go get the others to play. I'll set up the game while the snacks get in the oven."

"Okay Sanji!" Luffy chirped, beaming with all the brightness that he usually carried before he got up and ran out the room, "Hey everyone! We're playing poker in the gallery! What should we bet on!?"

Clone Sanji slammed the door while nursing a red mark on his face. The knife was still in his hand before he gave Sanji a dirty look, "Disperse me, now."

The original gave a shrug, snatching his knife while forming a hand sign. The clone popped in its usual white smoke before leaving smoke where it used to reside. Sanji walked to his station, getting into his zone for the few minutes of leftover peace. After those minutes were gone dinner was about done, the drinks were ready to serve and a little group had gathered at the gallery table.

This group consisted of Franky, Nami, Luffy, Usopp and Brook. It looked to be that Zoro was watching from afar in the corner of the room, trying to sleep while the chef spotted the lights on the infirmary and he could see the older woman of the Straw Hats sitting at the couch area nose deep in a book of the seas around here. The pool was made of beri, that's mostly why the swordsman didn't join in due to his bad luck and the fact he wouldn't have much money to chip in before Nami would claim it as his debt being slowly repaid.

"Ah! Damn it Luffy, you have the luck of the devil!" Usopp cried as Sanji sat himself next to the long-nose for the last round before dinner was served. The rubber man snickered, dragging the currency close to him.

"Shishishi~! Usopp, I just get my cards and they're good!"

Nami gave a look at Luffy, "Say captain, you wouldn't mind going to the casino next time...?"

Luffy stuck out his tongue, "I'm seventeen. They check Nami. Plus, playing cards gets boring after awhile."

Franky picked up the remainder of the cards along the table, "Alright, it's the SUPER last round! All bets are in!"

Sanji dug into his pocket, throwing whatever remained of the money for food, "Alright, I'm in for this one."

"Alright, Sanji-kun!" Nami clapped her hands, her eyes twinkling with beri signs, "So Luffy, if I win this one, you'll give me all the money?"

Luffy was picking his nose at this point, "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." He threw in all his money for the last round.

Usopp immediately threw his hand down at that point, "I fold."

Brook laughed quietly, "I fold too."

Franky groaned at his hand, setting his cards down, "I fold. So UNSUPER!"

"EH?! Usopp, Brook, Franky come on it won't be fun like this!" Luffy whined, picking up his hand and staring at it.

Nami had a cheshire cat grin at her hand, beaming up as she threw in a few more coins.

Sanji picked up his pile with a blank look, chewing at the smoke's bud in his mouth. The three stared each other down.

Luffy put his cards down, "Uh... whatever this is!"

Usopp decided to help his friend, "Its a three-of-a-kind!"

Nami set her cards down with her grin growing, "Full house, I win!"

"I apologize Nami-san, I have a royal flush." Sanji muttered sheepish, a blush grazing his cheeks as he placed his cards over the other set down cards. Nami had a horrified expression as Sanji pulled the pile of cash towards him, "Everyone can take your money back. I'll be taking mine. Dinner's done!" Sanji snagged his own money before Usopp, Brook and Franky attacked the pile of beri before Nami could touch it. Zoro silently snickered at the ending of the poker match, looking smug that Nami hadn't won. Sanji would kick his ass later for that.

Robin chuckled at the scene of men fighting for their cash back, "Why did you join that round of all rounds, Cook-san?"

Sanji raised his hands, grinning a bit while his teeth chewed on his smoke, "I have the luck of a fox. That's why I stray away from poker and other games. They'd accuse me of cheating if I kept winning."

Nami had a shocked expression, "S-Sanji-kun...?!"

Sanji gave a impish smile at their navigator, "Hey, I would feel bad if they all lost their money."

* * *

The sun rised to show the dawn of a new day and for that breakfast was made. Pancakes, hash-browns, muffins, bacon, ham and juice were mainly served with extras such as milk, tea and cola. It was one of those mornings where Luffy was still waking up and breakfast wasn't as rowdy as it should have been. Sanji rested his head on the counter, rubbing his head for one of the kicks he delivered to a clone repeating its process of affecting him. Hopefully the doctor of theirs wouldn't make a bit fit of it.

Luckily even the sharp doctor wasn't in his zone as he devoured a muffin quickly before a rubbery hand could take it away. It looked to be like everyone wasn't at their best right now and Sanji had no idea why it was like that.

Right as breakfast ended everyone split up to do their usual daily activities ranging from fishing to working on projects. Sanji went onto washing the dishes as his clones prepped for lunch. Another clone decided to help with the drying and it was like clockwork that would usually take up two hours to end in thirty minutes. At that, Sanji pulled out the deck of cards and it became another cigarette poker match between six clones.

It got even worse when one of them suggested strip poker, that clone was promptly destroyed by a knife to the head by the original beginning to make snacks. Sanji was _not_ going to deal with more smoke dispersing around the kitchen, it'd give off more suspicion to his little activities and he didn't want any of that _thank you very much._

The game changed from poker to a game of war between two clones and a championship between the one that kept winning at poker and the one who won against the rest. It then changed from a card game to thumb wars then to arm wrestling and it didn't become pretty again when one of them suggested fighting one another. Sanji dispersed that clone too with a thrown knife and threatened the remaining four not to do dumb shit.

"I'll take the snacks out!" One chirped from the game of stacking (they stole his cups, the bastards) and was quick enough to snag the tray of snacks for the ladies and fled the room. The other three whined at that, though one of them was an asshole and destroyed the stacked cups.

"I'll do our laundry duty rather now than later," Another offered and left through the infirmary.

Sanji formed a hand sign, "I'm not having you two find excuses to run around. If those idiots get caught I know who to fry, too many won't work." The other clones protested but dispersed in a flurry of white smoke. The chef shrugged it off and began to work on making lunch.

A few minutes passed by and the snack clone walked in as he deposited the tray on the table, "They enjoyed it, as per usual. I even gave the captain of ours a bit of the third before letting the fishing trio fight over the bowl." The cloned let out a whine as he caught sight of his masterpiece destroyed, "Which clone did this?! The bastards, I'll kill them when they come back!"

Sanji formed a hand sign and that clone disappeared before he could start raging at the fact that the cups were knocked down. Another five minutes flew by before the other clone walked in with a yawn, "Laundry is hanging to dry. Anyway, should I pick up the cups?"

"Yeah, the first guy wants to murder the third one who did that." Sanji waved it off.

"Ah." The clone had put away the cups at that point and presented himself to Sanji, "Can I go now too?"

Sanji formed a hand sign and at that the final clone dispersed into smoke. It was at that moment that it was good timing too, for the door happened to open and the usual fishing trio ran towards the infirmary. They opened the door and closed it quickly while muttering (Luffy was trying to be quiet but it didn't work) something.

Zoro found himself walking in, giving a look at the chef, "They fished out something from the sea."

Sanji abandoned finishing up lunch in favor of starting a broth, "What is it?"

"A fox with nine tails, its fur is orange. Chopper says its a kit and its asking for _naruto._ " Sanji once again abandoned the broth in favor of staring at the infirmary door with wide eyes.

"What...?"


	3. Silver Bells Are Beautiful

**First of all, thank you readers for catching a scathing error in the last chapter. My documents must have auto corrected for some reason... anyway, thanks!**

 **Second, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Last one was a bit of a filler and I hope you don't think of it like that as I do, though I think of this chapter as a bit of filler too... Anyway I was stuck on this chapter for it describes what kind of situation that changed from the original story, Trembling Flames, but as you tell in this chapter, I have decided on an approach.**

 **Also, Cross My Heart and Hope To Die, We'll Meet Again if I Survive actually can fit what just happened in the One Piece manga chapter into it slightly if people vote on it. I can make it work a bit, after all, we didn't get much depth into the main character ;3**

 **Also, I think the story may end in ten chapters, that's my goal to reach. If it goes past that, I'll be surprised!**

 **I do not own One Piece or Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, please support the official releases of these titles.**

* * *

 _"Dad? Why are you sticking this fuzzball with me?" He could recall saying, his gaze landing on a fox that was as big as one of the Inuzuka's hounds, the orange colored fox's height reaching just about his waist. His father looked tired as the fox was muttering under its breath. His little sister was on the only chair in the room, her nose deep in a book that was way too high of a reading level for her age._

 _"He needs to stop lying on his butt all day because he complains about his limbs being sore. Make sure Kurama gets enough exercise to satisfy himself for awhile. You've met the fox before when we were fighting the ogres before, y'know? The giant thing Sasuke and I turned into?"_

 _The fox stretched itself, its crimson gaze landing onto him, "Yeah I remember, that thing was fucking awesome! Can I do something like that, Dad?"_

 _Naruto let out a laugh, "If you get fuzzbutt to like you, I wouldn't care. Just only in emergencies, y'know?"_

 ** _"You're all assholes_ _."_** _Boruto squeaked loudly, letting his body fling itself onto Himawari. The girl let out a shriek in surprise, her eyes narrowing at her big brother._

 _"Boruto-nii! I was reading!" She protested, "Come on, get off!"_

 _"Y-Yeah!" He spluttered, pulling himself off his little sister, "I-I was just testing you to see if you were paying attention! G-Guess you weren't!" His whiskered cheeks gained a red tint at that once his father broke into a laugh and the nine tailed fox looked smug._

 _Himawari as oblivious as she was gave a smile, "Okay Boruto-nii! I'll pay better attention next time!"_

 _Naruto had a grin on his face, "Yeah, both of you might wanna listen up. Kurama doesn't like to repeat anything so I'll say it for him. His name is Kurama, not Kyuubi or demon. He's our friend, an asset to the village for his "all-mighty glory". He's a arrogant fox that doesn't like being teased for all the nonsense he spouts," Naruto cackled at the fox's dead eyed stare at him, "Anyway, treat him nice, don't pull on his tails, don't think he's dumber than you, don't insult him if you aren't his friend, don't pick on his friends. Treat the baka-kitsune how you wanna be treated, y'know?"_

 _ **"You're a jackass."**_

 _"I know, but you're one too." Naruto cackled, picking up the hound sized fox and nuzzled his face into the fox's own snout. Kurama snarled but did nothing as Boruto and Himawari laughed at the most powerful tailed beast known to the new generation was downgraded as a large dog._

* * *

"Ahh! He's biting again!" Sanji fixed the smoke in between his lips as his gaze met a baby fox trying to bite the shit out of Usopp. The fox had bandages along its paws as for swimming for so long, at least that's what Chopper diagnosed. The orange furred chakra being was relaxing on the infirmary bed but whenever someone tried to touch him (mainly Usopp and Luffy) he'd try to rip their fingers off with his sharp canines. Zoro was sleeping in the corner of the room, or at least it looked like the marimo was trying.

"He's always biting though," Chopper answered wearily, his hooves trying to finish wrapping up the last of the paws that were bleeding.

The fox let out a raging yip towards Usopp, " ** _Don't touch my fur if you value your fingers, idiot!"_**

Usopp immediately took his fingers back from prodding the orange fur, "G-Got it."

Luffy let out a whine, looking forlorn at Kurama that returned the look with an unimpressed one, "Aww... come on little fox... your fur is so cool. I've never seen pure orange fur before."

Sanji gave one look at the fox before smiling, "Do you think it likes belly rubs?" Luffy brightened at that as the fox whipped his head at him with a dangerous look in his eyes. The orange haired beast sneered at Luffy who tried to flip it over as it dug its claws into the sheets as he yipped at Sanji.

 ** _"You damn brat, I'll kill you for even suggesting that! I need to get back to my job!"_**

"Yeah yeah, shut up damn fox." Sanji waved his hand in front of his face. Even if he held concern for what his father and the fox were doing, he still needed to keep up his act with "Sanji"... for whatever reason, he felt complete while continuing to act like someone that he wasn't.

Luffy started to prod the fox's back and for that the animal chakra being started to try to rip off his fingers again. The chef sat himself next to Luffy as the fox was focused on destroy the rubber man's fingers. Luffy was smart enough to let his fingers stretch into completely different directions when Kurama almost got his fingers. Sanji outstretched his own hand, scratching at a spot that would always serve to enjoy Himawari and him and piss of the fox. The spot made the fox let out a yawn as he tried to stretch himself to get away from the scratching fingers.

 _" **D-Damn it... stop... when I get big I'm gonna rip your head off...!** " _Kurama snarled, his body stretching out to lean into the touch, _**"I'll rip your throat out! Get those fingers away from me you piece of shit!"**_

"Sanji I think he means it!" Chopper shouted while waving his hooves in the air.

"Kurama is harmless, he's all talk and no bite." Sanji replied nonchalantly, "Isn't that right, baka-kitsune?"

 _ **"Who do you think you are calling me a idiot fox, jackass?!"**_

"I know I'm a jackass, but your one too orange furball!" Crimson eyes clashed against dark blue and the other occupants could only stare helplessly as sparks seemed to ignite between the two.

 _ **"Furball?! Your chakra tells a different story! You should know who I am, simple human!"**_

"I may be that but can you really understand who I am, ugh, who am I kidding? I'm talking with a dumb fox."

Kurama's eyes glowered at him as he stretched out his jaw, _**"DUMB FOX?! I am the magnificent Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama! Just one of my tail's has the power to crush mountains and create tsunamis! I can create a bomb that can destroy a whole country! A single shockwave created by me can destroy a village! My knowledge of the world pales in comparison to humans that live to be over 100!"**_

"...but you're small." Luffy chimed in.

"Yeah, very small." Usopp agreed.

"Like me!" Chopper added, waving a hoof in Brain Point.

Kurama snapped his head at them, _**"SO!? I used to be the size of a colossal mountain! I was bigger than this ship of yours!"**_

"Really?!" With the starry eyes Luffy was giving Kurama, it was only a matter of time until-, "Join my crew, orange fox!"

 _ **"It's Kurama and I have better things to do rather than spend my days searching for adventure or causing chaos,"**_ Kurama sniffed, putting a bandaged paw in Luffy's face. The paw stretched the face sideways, making the fox grimace (however that he could, it still was hard to piece emotions on an animal like him), " _ **Your powers remind me of a white haired child who could stretch his skin."**_

"A former devil fruit eater of the Gomu Gomu no Mi?!" Chopper cried out in shock, "Really!?"

 _ **"I don't know what "devil fruits" are but if they give off pieces of chakra than are different than what you're emitting like in yourself and rubber brain here then sure. It's like your chakra systems are continuously being used without tiring out... replenishing the chakra you were born with by something different,"**_ Kurama looked a bit thoughtful before glancing at Sanji, _**"Are you perhaps a Namikaze or an Uzumaki? You remind me of my idiotic jinchuuriki."**_

Usopp waved his hands, "Wait wait wait, what is "chakra" and a "jinchuuriki"?"

 _ **"Chakra is what every living being needs to survive. It's their spiritual energy mixing with their physical energy or "stamina" to become one. People can choose to keep this at a minimum to survive since every living being needs chakra in order to survive or train the amount of chakra you are born with and wield it to fight by training your physical energy and spiritual energy,"**_ Kurama waved a tail at them, _**"Each person has a unique chakra signature, it's what the soul causes. The soul is what the person is, even if they may seem different their soul tells who they really are. I, myself, am made out of chakra entirely. I was created as a being to hold back this power and share it with those I can trust. Jinchuuriki were made in the past to hold our power and keep it locked away as a weapon, they were "human sacrifices" to keep the "demons" at bay. Parents and their children also have a distinguishable chakra connection for if they combine their chakra together, it begins to resonate to show that they're family, no matter how they are."**_ The fox snorted, _**"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to what I do best."**_

"What's that?" Luffy had chimed in and at that moment their navigator happened to walk in with a flier in hand.

"Hello there fox~!" Nami coyly chimed, sitting herself next to the guest of the ship, "Could you tell me what is with your bag of fliers?" She brandished the paper she held and for that Sanji's eyes narrowed at it.

 _ **"Come one, come all! Join the annual hunt for the Silver Bell on Haruku Island!**_

 _ **First to find the bell receives 600,000,000 million beli!"**_

The flier even had little flowers decorating the corners of the page but it dawned on the chef on why Nami waltzed her away into the room. A thought also came to him, why was the fox and his dad working on that little project anyway?

Kurama yawned at the orange haired navigator, _**"That's my job, woman. I'm a messenger for the annual games hosted on Haruku island for over ten years now. It's a peaceful job, well, until a damned marine got too greedy and tried to make me tell him all about the hiding places. Been drifting for days until a storm capsized me and those idiots happened to fish me out."**_ The long orange tail made a wave to Usopp, Luffy and Chopper and two of the three looked forlorn at being called idiots, Luffy on the other hand acted like that didn't even happen.

"I think we should go there, huh, Luffy~?"

"Mmnh... is there anything else good there too?" Their captain had chirped and for that Sanji was thankful. He needed to know what the hell his father was doing for all these years... he wanted to know if his father was okay.

 _The nine-tailed fox gave a cheeky smile, **"The island is more of a resort for all the tired travelers before they decide to continue on their journey. It was originally created for tired ninjas who got lost traveling to their destination on the sea-"** _ Sanji knew at that moment Luffy would want to go even before the rubber man could speak, _**"-but we've upgraded since then to accommodate all weary travelers. The prices are cheap, the hotels are suited for all ages and there's a buffet made every night as the activity switches up each day. By the end of the week the Silver Bell hunt will begin."**_

"Ninjas?! Buffets?! Awesome!" Luffy cheered, clapping his hands with a silly grin that he usually wore. "Set sail to Haruku island!"

"Aye aye!" The crew currently in the room chirped as Kurama began talking to Nami about directions.

The chef decided that his time being around the fox was done... even if he wanted to yell at the asshole and beg to know how his father was, he knew that he'd meet up with him soon enough. The orange furred chakra beast may seem a bit... off... but Sanji had more important things to do rather than continue to investigate, "I'll go finish up lunch." He offered and once again his captain cheered happily at that, chattering excitedly about meat.


	4. The Sea is Mysterious and People Are Too

**I was happy with how you reacted to the last chapter, everything fits in whether or not you think it doesn't. With this version of how it happened, I can proudly say that things will happen one way or another and things are not as they seem.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I do not own One Piece or Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, please support the official releases of these titles. Boruto's next chapter will come out next month and** ** _hopefully_** **without any break One Piece's next digital release will be next Thursday.**

* * *

By the end of the next day, Sanji found that Kurama was not even close to figuring out who he was as he was to figuring out what his dad was up to. The fox mainly stayed with Nami and Robin chatting about the history of Haruku island, why it wouldn't be detected on a log pose and who was allowed on it. What Sanji gathered as he served his precious angels was that Haruku island held no magnetic field for it was created by shinobi who found that his people had no place to go and soon he opened it to everyone looking for a place to let off life's stress and he had set up a strict rule guideline for the opposing sides of pirates, marines and other company. Mainly that marines could not capture pirates or revolutionaries on the island without strict permission, for they were funded not by the World Government nor any big people like Yonko or the Revolutionaries leader, it was funded by the people who paid to be on the island.

Zoro was the first to stop the island from the Crow's Nest before letting everyone know. The island, while looking afar... was big. It was surprising to hear that it actually roamed about. Half of the island looked to consist of big attractions that Boruto could remember at his old home, mainly the small blimp flying with a insignia of a white carnation and what looked to be a center with railings sticking out and about.

"What's that?!" Luffy excitedly asked, his eyes landing on the nine-tailed fox that looked tired.

 _ **"Roller coaster powered by steam,"**_ The fox replied calmly, stretching out its body and curling up, _**"Up above is the blimp my jinchuuriki happened to concentrate on, where one can chose to fall off for a prize if they land in a white circle. Any other place would simply be nothing in return for playing. It's a game to gamble on."**_ Kurama looked thoughtful, ** _"_** _ **There are other activities would be meant for having fun just like the blimp jump. But, there is a restriction on these games, especially the blimp ride."**_ The fox let a tail point out something the Sunny was heading straight for, " _ **I believe the staff would tell you about these restrictions soon enough, I have to go report back to my... boss.**_ _ **I hope you have a wonderful time on Haruku island, hopefully we'll meet again."**_ At that moment the fox jumped right back into the sea... and the Sunny rocked and shuddered, making everyone on the main deck yelp in surprise.

"We're caught in a current!" Franky called, his grip on the steering tightening as the Sunny seemed to sway itself another direction. At that precise moment... something jumped up, making most of the Straw Hat's jaws drop.

A dragon had splashed out, colored by the sea with glowing yellow eyes. It stared at them for a second before slipping back into the water like it was never there, "DRAGON?!" Most of them shouted in either horror or excitement and for the chef himself, it was mainly excitement. He hadn't seen the **_Water Dragon Jutsu_** created so big since fighting his mentor and that was saying something. Uchiha Sasuke's chakra could not be paralleled by anyone but Naruto... was this the cause of his father's chakra?

Luffy had flung himself to the railing, ducking his head down to stare at the sea, "Look everyone!" He called, beaming brightly and for that Sanji _had_ to see what was so cool. He walked over, followed by the intelligent Robin and a surprised Nami for his visible eye to brighten.

"There's more!" He called, beaming with excitement. The current that had appeared was _because_ of the dragons of water, whoever created them was directing them somewhere. The many raging water dragons took the Sunny further and further down to what appeared to be a cavern, wide enough to hold boats ten times bigger than the Sunny. The dragons were guiding them to get on the island and the fox took an easier route. But... Sanji had to guess that they wanted to be flashy enough for the people who were entering the island.

Another water dragon had sprouted, splashing Luffy and him with a spray of water while Robin and Nami were luckily further behind the chef. The dragon's eyes stared right at Sanji and one second later the chef was completely soaked in water, "You piece of shit!" Sanji hissed as the dragon's eyes simply turned upward as means to show it was amused before diving back down, merging with the water. Zoro was laughing his ass off and Sanji wanted to beat that smug smile off his shitty face but first... he needed to change.

The dragons on the other hand seemed to slow the current down once they reached the end of their little ride in the cave, a spray of sea water hitting them all (and making Sanji's soaked clothing much worse) as the Sunny slowly drifted along the sea once again, wooden ports placed out and about leading to a bright entrance at the beginning of their docks. Anchored ships ranging from marines to merchants and other pirates were strewn about but there was a place to dock for the Thousand Sunny, "Well... now that we're here I'll go change." Sanji deadpanned, rubbing his soaked locks, "Damn water dragons..."

* * *

 _"Damn it!" Boruto cursed. The stupid little net wouldn't catch the stupid fish he was trying to catch for Himawari. Once again it broke and it left Boruto with less of an saved up allowance and Himawari looking forlorn as the merchant was trying to hide a smile behind his fan. It was a celebrated festival this time around, the cherry blossoms were blooming and his mother left the two to play around the stalls while she went to go get a gift for their father._

 _Their dad was stupid enough to forget his birthday too, he was too busy being the Hokage to celebrate and the day had passed with his father coming home exhausted and Himawari and Boruto's little planned surprise attack had failed. They were gonna surprise him with Mom, but he was cooped up in the Hokage's tower for too long and their bed time arrived right before then. Boruto tried to get out of it by saying he was a shinobi but a Hyuuga can be very persuading, especially his little sister back then who showed that he shouldn't break her stuff._

 _The festival was to celebrate another year of peace a week after their father's birthday and Boruto was sucking at the goldfish scooping game, "Boruto-nii... maybe we should just go." Himawari whined, pulling on his little dark blue and magenta kimono, it may clash but he loved the two colors with all his heart. Little Himawari was dressed up in her favorite sunflower colored kimono with her hair pulled up into a little bun._

 _Boruto puffed his cheeks, "I told you I was gonna get it for you and I won't break that promise. You'll get one, I made that promise."_

 _"What's going on over here?" A voice chirped and his little sister just radiated with joy. She turned and jumped up and laughing ensued for his dad caught his little sister._

 _"Boruto-nii's just getting me a fish, Papa!" Himawari threw her hands out as she spoke to their dad, her face lit up with a smile._

 _Naruto smiled down at the two, "Oh yeah? This game huh... my master taught me a neat trick when it came to this game. We used to do it to collect enough marbles to purchase a room. That village was weird..." He shook his head with a soft smile, pulling out a fat frog wallet, "Gama-chan will pay for this!" He chirped, setting his daughter down and placing a few coins into the man's hand._

 _The man returned with a small net, "Good luck, Seventh-sama!" He greeted right as Naruto gently put the net into the swirling water. The blonde watched the water silently as Boruto and Himawari peered over his shoulders._

 _"Dad... are you alright?"_

 _"Papa...?"_

 _Suddenly, slowly out rised the net as a fish was traveling along in the stream. The Seventh Hokage grinned wide as he showed the stall owner the prize of a fish, "You see? I win. Patience is key, y'know? For any game that requires time, you need to patient to receive your prize."_

"Hey, you!" Sanji lazily glanced over the railing of the Sunny. It was decided (without his opinion, those bastards) that there would be shifts to watch over the ship since some marines were docked. With just Kurama's word of marines not attacking doesn't mean that they wouldn't sabotage their ship. Since Sanji was taking the longest, Luffy declared Sanji on first watch and they took off and left him behind. Assholes.

Anyway, someone was calling him and he couldn't see him, "Down here!" The voice proclaimed once again and Sanji finally caught sight... of a waving flipper. The chef leaned over more and stared directly at a penguin speaking in human language. The animal had a small hat with a symbol of a white carnation with a messenger bag on the side of it. Huh. The Grand Line was weird... "Finally you snap out of it! I'm here to collect the toll!" It squawked at him and Sanji lazily rose an eyebrow.

"Toll?"

"Yeah, a 50 beri toll for parking! We usually charge... ah, but most ships would be deserted to go explore the island and play so I usually would have to break into your ship and steal something..." The penguin rubbed a flipper under its chin, "Your one of the first people I've seen that actually stayed... and a shinobi no less..."

Sanji jolted, "How would you know that?" He kept his voice calm but on the inside shock was going through him, how would someone know about his chakra? Kurama wasn't that much watchful as this penguin being was.

The penguin clumsily peeled open its messenger bag before showing off a headband with a carving of rain, "I'm a shinobi of Kiri, a sensor. Your chakra is unlike any I've sensed but the boss' and his informers but is bigger than any other chakra usually in a civilian." It clacked its beak shut, possibly gaining a frown, "Oh yeah, I'm supposed to check out stuff like that." It brightened up again, "Silly me!"

Sanji started his travel down the ladder before his body touched the wood of the deck. He pulled out spare change he took from the poker game (hey, no one was going to get all their money back) and paid the toll. At least Nami-san wouldn't be surprised by paying a toll herself. The penguin brightened, pocketing the money in its messenger bag before handing over two sheets of paper, "One to show to another one of the toll guards that you paid so they won't take your stuff and the other to let you know you are not alone."

The receipt was colored in a pinkish color and the other paper was a color of blue. The writing wasn't that important so Sanji decided to skim it and blanked, "Are you abused by your crew with your chakra?" The penguin asked casually as the paper read the same, "It's common here... ever since the first Shift the World Government _wants_ people with chakra as new means to control the pirate problem. A pirate crew capturing a chakra being and enslaving them is common now as well-"

"Why the hell would you even think that!?" He seethed, ripping the blue paper apart, "I'm their chef, I'm not abused by my power. Who the hell would even think that I'm enslaved by anyone?! _I rarely even use my chakra!"_

The penguin raised its flippers as a means of surrender, "I'm sorry. I was supposed to hand it to any chakra person I see. If they say they are abused we usually kick the crew out and help that person get back on their feet. I didn't mean to suggest it about it kid. It's protocol, as per the usual like getting a toll." He peeled out another paper and handed it over hastily, "Here, if you wanna find a way to get rid of excess chakra you can perform with the Boss tonight. We're gonna create fireworks."

Sanji snatched that paper, skimming it over just the same, "I'll think about it."

The penguin beamed, "Well sir, my name is Kirzu. Can I get your name so the Boss can meet up with you later on today?"

"You can pen me down as by my clan name, Hyuuga." Sanji replied, waving his hand in the air and narrowed it as the penguin froze up.

"Hyuuga? Your from the Hidden Leaf?"

"Yeah, is that forbidden for Konoha shinobi to be here?" Sanji jabbed, crossing his arms as he fingered the two sheets of paper.

"N-No... It's just that the Boss is a Konoha shinobi as well... a Hyuuga is here... that's exciting!" Kirzu chirped, waving its flippers, "He'll love to see one of his people again!" The penguin suddenly gained a forlorn look, glancing Sanji up and down, "But you didn't get the embarrassing part of the curse... I swear, only a few of us got it."

"Curse?"

Kirzu waved a flipper, "The thing that sent us here usually takes something from us and gives us something new. It's common for most of their chakra to get taken away or for their appearance to change. Your eyes don't _look_ like a Hyuuga's so I'm guessing you got an appearance change." It snorted, "I rather have a penguin body that have curly eyebrows, geez."

Sanji replied to that statement with a kick to the head, "Shut the fuck up! My eyebrows are better than having a shitty penguin's body! I thought you ate a devil fruit at first, maybe you did and I should kick you into the sea!"

Kirzu gave a sharp look, "I'll peck your eyes out, don't you dare think I ate one of those contaminating things!" He waved a flipper at Sanji, "I'll kick your ass if you think you can kick me! I have practiced for many _years_ in taijutsu!"

Sanji stuck out his tongue, he knew he was being childish but come on, a penguin could kick his ass? Never, "Well I have motor skills of Gentle Fist _and_ I know the _**Shadow Clone Jutsu,**_ top that."

Kirzu grinned, "How about we get at it now?"

Sanji smirked, "I'll gladly-"

"Sanji!" The chef snapped his gaze up, throwing on a goofy smile as he saw dear Nami come back with a giant teddy and Luffy grinning ear to ear with meat in his pockets, hands and inside his mouth. Kirzu sniffed at the chef right as Luffy's eyes seemed to light up, "A penguin!" He spat out tiny pieces of meat when he spoke and Sanji lost his goofy look to give Luffy a glare.

"Shitty captain, _chew your food._ "

Kirzu adjusted his hat, smirking at the chef, "I guess we'll meet again, yes?"

Nami finally reached the duo as Sanji sent a sharp glare at the damned cocky penguin, "Sanji-kun, who's this?"

"He's a dead little penguin that'll taste his own blood as he roasts on a fire-"

"I'm a toll bird that keeps check on how long a dock is rented. Your chef happened to pay the toll for you while you and your crew were exploring and I decided to invite him to help with the main activity at tonight's banquet." Kirzu explained, puffing out his white chest.

"So cool...!" Luffy gushed, "Join my crew Mr. Penguin!"

Kirzu gave a look, "Hell no. If your chef's anything but rude, this is my home."

Sanji flipped him off, "Fuck off." The penguin gave another look before waddling away, probably to hassle another ship or attempt to steal shit off of it. Asshole penguin.

"Well then..." Nami started, seeing the chef continue to flip of the penguin as it walked off, "Sanji-kun, I'll be taking watch. You watch over our captain and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, for me~?"

"Yes, Nami-san!" He chirped, throwing on a dopey smile as he abandoned flipping of Kirzu to give the woman a soft smile, "Come on, shitty captain, let's go check this place out."

"It's cool Sanji, it has a lot of meat and all these cool prizes! There are even performers that Zoro's trying to talk into fighting him!"

"Ah... that marimo is an idiot." Sanji dryly responded, walking towards the exit of the docking area, letting his thoughts run as Luffy continued to talk about the cool things he saw on the island so far. As far as the chef was concerned, his dad was here somewhere... doing something. Wherever he is with Kurama, Sanji wanted to see him, whether or not these shinobi think differently of the people.


	5. They Refer to Him as a Maelstrom

**_This chapter... it happened on a whim. Things connect, and well, wouldn't you like to know?_**

 ** _After reviewing some of the plot, I have decided to edit the summary for the story._**

 ** _Originally, this chapter was supposed to be out way earlier, probably at the beginning of June. But then I had some things come up and well, this is happening now guys, the actual next update! I've finally (hopefully) written down the entire timeline of this fic! So hopefully if I don't get lazy (I do that a lot) this can be a completed story!_**

 ** _Also, I'm taking a bit of liberties with the Naruto timeline since Kishimoto really never adjusted it that well._**

 ** _I do not own One Piece nor Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, please support the official releases of these titles._**

* * *

 _Great, it's gonna be one of those days._ He thought, putting his chin along the desk in front of him. The desk was stacked with paperwork, something that he thought he'd never be able to do again. His life had to change that one day... and well, it was starting to become a routine for him to deal with.

"Uh... Boss? Are you o-okay over there?"

"Well," The man started, "I already dropped my breakfast because of Meso's ramblings of marines checking in again, I have stacks of paperwork that I could of swore I did _just yesterday_ and the fact that Kurama hasn't come back early like he usually does... well, you can't say that I'm having the best of days right about now." Out of the corner of his eye he could spot the assistant shuffling around nervously.

"O-Oh! Well the men must have gotten the papers confused with the Elder's confirmations!" She stumbled right over, nervously adjusting her glasses, "Let me just fix this right up, Hokage-sama-!"

His posture began to sulk, "I keep telling you guys, I don't need the honorific's if we're not in the same place. Naruto is just fine, Fera! I can't believe you guys keep calling me stuff like that..." Naruto tapped his bandaged finger's along the table, "Can't believe I got stuck with this job anyway..."

Fera blushed, gathering up the papers scattered along the large desk, "Well, Naruto-sama, you are one of the strongest on the island. Your power shouldn't be put off on the side. You are required to stay on the island while you have it open with these attractions."

"Your economy was poor, trade would have worsen since the nearest islands would have been days away and the Elder is so stubborn!" Naruto huffed, "I swear, every time I file to leave for awhile something bad happens here!" He rested a hand underneath his chin.

"N-Naruto-sama... you don't need to fear being around here any longer, I can simply request for your vacation up front."

Naruto waved his hand, shaking his head, "Nah... I guess you can say I got a little bit riled up from earlier. Don't get me wrong, I hate to be cooped up when my family could be who knows where right about now. I had a very important job as the shinobi who arrived with me have said... but it's been five years since I touched the seas around here! That's it! I'll talk to him when the Silver Bell game begins!"

"Boss!" The door to his small office slammed open, "Kurama has just arrived!"

 _ **"I could have told him that myself, thank you very much."**_ With a quick flick of his tail, the chakra beast walked in. The small nine-tailed fox glanced at Fera, _**"And you, go do whatever you need to do. Respect your privacy."**_ Fera clutched the papers to her chest, fleeing and shutting the door without another word.

"Kurama..." Naruto sighed, "Can't you be nicer to these guys?'

Kurama sniffed, _**"Well, I would be nicer if she understood what privacy means. All of these former shinobi are different... but then again, I guess you can say we've changed too."**_

"There's the realistic fox I've come to know! Anyway, so what took you so long?"

 _ **"Marines, they seem to get a bit too greedy when invited to the island. It's rare that those ships even come along since you've managed to piss them off so many times."**_

Naruto stuck his nose up, "Well, they should learn not to mess with my friends. The people on the ship we were on are our friends. The people we've met here are our friends... well, most of the people here." He flashed a grin, "The Elder still doesn't like me. He didn't like the fact that I changed things... he should have known that if he made me in charge of the island I would make changes. The shinobi around here adore me because of the Third Shift practically knew who I was. Rumors spread, my reputation exceeds me just like the one I made with the marines."

Kurama barked a laugh, jumping up and planting himself on the cleaned off desk, _**"The way you scared them before, priceless."**_ The fox paused in his laughter, _**"How has the research been going?"**_

"Still nothing good..." Naruto's attention had been diverted to a pen for which he tapped along the desk, "The stupid whirlpool hasn't popped up around here since we got here. The whole change caused by it is still divided into two effects, chakra loss and appearance change and there's no pattern for who gets what. There have only been three Shifts and really, I don't think that this world is another dimension as much as I'm hoping."

 _ **"Why would you think that?"**_

"Kurama, it's been ten years." Naruto's pen began to chip the bark of the desk, "Sasuke would have tracked down one of our chakra's by now. He's a wizard with his _Rinnegan_ and dimensional travel. Unless this dimension isn't in his senses I would think that his majesty would have found us and popped out of nowhere and said hello."

 _ **"...what if the whirlpool is active in other places?"**_ Naruto paused his tapping, raising an eyebrow, _**"Just a theory."**_

"Then other shinobi would have been dragged in and forced to do work for other forces. We have made estimations of how many shinobi have been released by the three Shifts and so far, the Elder and I have a precise calculation. About three hundred shinobi have been released into this world. About one-hundred of the shinobi we have accounted for working with us to further this island's progress, fifty have been lost to the marines and the rest have been identified to associate with pirates and revolutionaries. The Third Shift is hanging out here, the Second Shift is out with just about anyone and the First Shift is roaming around wonder what to do with their lives."

Kurama planted a paw underneath his chin, curling up lazily on the desk, _**"What if... any Uzumaki were dragged in besides yourself?"**_

Naruto started to tap his pen again, "It would be very hard to believe. Just like you could say a Uchiha or a Hyuuga washed up around here. It's highly unlikely and pretty much rare for the clan's to send their people over seas. Uzushiogakure may have done that for my mom... but that was around in the time between the Second and Third Great Shinobi Wars. The Elder only complains about the end of the Third Great Shinobi War, never the beginning of it. So, we can estimate the First Shift happened at the end of the Third Great Shinobi War. We have no idea when the second happened and the Third happened when we went to talk with the Mizukage."

 _ **"Had your father mentioned any family members in his will?"**_

"No! Kurama, what's with your questions? Their getting really weird!"

 _ **"I met a shinobi on a pirate's ship that had** **both** **chakra's of a Namikaze and an Uzumaki. I sensed it right away because I've been around you longer than anyone else since we've arrived here. I think that your son somehow got through the Shift."**_

"What?! Ah, fuck!" Naruto growled, clutching his knee as he stood up straight, "Boruto's here?! How?! I swear I would have sensed him on the ship when we left!"

Kurama growled, _**"I don't know! He called me what you used to call me when you introduced me to your kids! He was trying to act nonchalant but I could tell he was tense! He didn't say anything to me and I didn't say anything to him! Activate your senjutsu if you don't believe me!"**_

"I have complete faith in my partner, idiot fox! But to make sure your not sensing crap..." Naruto closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath, "...alright, I recognize his chakra from anywhere. He's a beacon walking around on the island with a devil fruit user. But seriously, what your telling me is that he's joined a _pirate crew_? That idiot... is he being forced?"

Kurama put a tail on Naruto's shoulder, _**"Your son isn't that weak to be pulled that easy. Hell, he's shown me he's been there of free will. His captain is a bit of a idiot like someone in this room but he's changed."**_

"...appearance or chakra loss?"

 _ **"You can tell, can't you?"**_

Naruto put his head into his hands, settling himself back into his chair, "Fuck, Kurama... what you said might be true. The Shift could be open up wherever it wants to open if Boruto's popped up out of nowhere! Sasuke must have went out to find me and dragged him with... then maybe Sasuke would have been taken too? No, I would think that he'd stay with Boruto." His cerulean colored eyes glanced at the orange fox, "Tell me is new name... and tell me about his crew."

* * *

The large island decorated in attractions... really held up to it. Everywhere Sanji looked he'd always spot some people either laying out and about in lounge chairs or playing different attractions with smiling faces. It felt a little bit off just to see some street performers surrounded by a crowd that would throw up **_Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu_** and amaze the crowd. Please, his master could do _much_ better than those pathetic fireballs... after all, Uncle Sasuke had as much chakra as his dad.

Sanji was sitting on a bench deciding that some of the games were rigged... or at least, looked to be rigged. Seeing Luffy, Usopp and Chopper staring down a little water squirting range with water guns and Usopp actually _missing_ it sounded a bit suspicious when the man asked them if they would like to play again. Of course, Chopper was very determined to get the little cupcake plush toy and Usopp and Luffy decided to help Chopper's chances of winning the toy. It was meant for six people but the chef had decided he was not going to waste his money on a water gun game, he rather aim for something of his liking.

"Come on Usopp, you can do it!" Luffy and Chopper chanted, throwing their fists into the air. The requirement for the plush toy was three hits and the idiot trio only got about two before losing the game. They happened to get stuck with a bunch of small plastic army toys (the toys were carved out of wood with large painted smiles and red rosy cheeks, small camouflage hats and camouflage outfits with black colored boots, they even had painted ammo along their chests and black dots as eyes) and Sanji decided that the toys were going to be dunked into the sea, whether or not Usopp has something else in mind for them. The smiles were beginning to become a little creepy for his liking.

The vendor of the water game gave another pathetic smile once Usopp's water gun missed the target by a mile. "Sorry about that, here's another prize for your troubles. If you like, you can always try again." Luffy snatched the little toy soldier, dropping it into the ever-growing pile of toys.

"Again." All three muttered, dropping down a few coins. The man's smile grew a little bit wider and Sanji sighed as the vendor started up the game again.

All in all, the island was... special. With all the attractions littering around with prizes for those who'd dare to win and the rumored "parties" at night time, it sounded more of a carnival instead of a relaxation island. The chef laid his hand underneath his chin, letting smoke plume from his mouth. Tonight was going to be interesting is Kirzu really did go through with dragging him to let off fireworks while using his chakra. That would... change some things. Like showing his nakama that they had a shinobi with them all along. Maybe he'd even meet his dad too. It all depended on whether or not this "boss" believed a Hyuuga was on the island.

Hopefully, the guy would believe it and maybe he'd see the missing piece of his family once again.


	6. Fireworks

**So, after reading the One Piece chapter 833, the timeline of this story that I originally planned for this actually works out pretty well. If you can guess what I'm planning with today's information in the chapter, I'll deliver a personal shout-out by PM you if you guess it correctly.**

 **As you can tell in this chapter, I don't know if the story will be at the limit I want it to be. Either it'll reach ten chapters and end or at least be less than fifteen. I'm estimating it right now, and by the way I'm working everything it shouldn't be a thirty chapter story nor (hopefully) a twenty chapter story.**

 **Also, this was supposed to be released early (just like the last chapter, XD) but I got held back because of the release to the beginning to a deleted story, Endure. This fic is a regular Naruto story without the knight pieces (I wanted to incorporate that but I just _couldn't,_ sorry folks) but it would deliver the whole "Endure" prequel very well if I did take the "knight" pieces out of the whole fic. I also was held up because of a "scene" that I just couldn't write down... if you find the scene I poorly written, I apologize for it completely. I was living off of tired energy to finish this chapter up for you guys.**

 **I do not own Boruto: Naruto Next Generations nor One Piece, please support the official/digital releases of these titles.**

 **Enjoy, readers~!**

* * *

 _"So Sasuke~! How's training my kid?" The blonde, dressed up discretely in his normal everyday outfit, settled himself in one of the many trees in the training ground. He had left a shadow clone with the work since it was an hour break, hopefully Shikamaru wouldn't get on him for that. He also got to have lunch at home with Himawari and Hinata, seeing Boruto missing lunch in favor of training with his Uncle/Master. So, he volunteered to bring the little Genin a bento so he would have enough energy to continue training._

 _His sharp gaze landed on the Uchiha sitting in the tree next to him. On the ground, Boruto was staring down at his hands like they had murdered an entire village, "Your kid has better chakra control than you, but has less chakra to work with. He's trying to invent his own jutsu right about now." Sasuke mumbled, quirking an eyebrow at the bag in the blonde's bandaged hand. "Other than his attitude being like yours, everything is well."_

 _"I thought he wanted to learn kenjutsu?" Naruto then showed off the bento, "We had assumed you ate with Sakura and Sarada before you started the whole training for the day. But Boruto didn't show up for lunch, so I brought this for him."_

 _Sasuke allowed a small smile to grace his usual stoic face, "Well, he's a fast learner with the ways of the sword." Sasuke pointed down below, "He wants to create a shield of elements. I think he would need a break after failing multiple times."_

 _Naruto leaned against the tree, dragging himself into a lotus position and closing his eyes, "Anything else, oh great Uchiha of Konoha?" The jab was for fun, since Sasuke was sort of "royalty" to Konoha because the Uchiha clan was so... extinct, to put it simply. The civilian council would always try to press the last male Uchiha to have more kids, but always Sasuke would ignore them and Sakura would glare them down for which the topic would be dropped. Naruto didn't understand whether it was Sakura's decision to wait or Sasuke's, as long as the two were happy then Naruto was happy. Though, the blonde adored to tease the Uchiha about the whole "royalty" aspect of his life and neither of his teammates would murder him for it._

 _Sasuke's onyx eye twitched, "_ _I was thinking of letting him go find his own personal summon." He deadpanned._

 _Cerulean eyes opened a bit, "Damn... I was hoping to let Boruto sign the Toad Summoning Contract for his sixteenth birthday. Fukasaku and Shima said that it was the best age to even begin to learn Senjutsu. I wanted him to try to become a Sage."_

 _"There is a way, remember Garuda?"_

 _"Of course," Naruto threw up a peace sign, abandoning all composure of peace, "He's one of your many birds. The one that can't fly anymore because of Kaguya... but it's kids are so cute! You summoned them to show off to the academy that one day! Himawari wouldn't stop talking about Subala!"_

 _Sasuke rolled his eye, "We're not bound to two contracts, dobe. There are our personal ones and there are other ones like the snakes, toads and slugs. You can only have one of each, two together. I reverse summoned myself to the Tree of Kincho. You could do that to find your own personal summon, you know."_

 _Naruto stuck his tongue out, "When I get the time, maybe. I've been working for so long now that I haven't gotten much training in. It sucks, and I think if I get enough peace... I'll work out and surpass you again."_

 _"Enough of that," Sasuke scolded, "Your stronger than me."_

 _"Before, maybe. Now? Hell no." Naruto chuckled, "I've been working behind the desk for so long. That's what happened with Hokage-Jiji before. When I get the time, I'll train my ass off with Kurama. Don't tell the furball that, he'll be pissed if I spring on a bunch of training on his butt. But... it'll happen." He shrugged, "Anyway, a_ _re you going to let Boruto reverse summon himself and let me get the Toads to sign him up later?! Awesome!"_

 _"Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke spat, "Just go give him his lunch! He'll tell you all about the other summon of his later!"_

 _The blonde laughed, "Alright Sasuke... thanks for caring!" He jumped down, ignoring the fuming man up above, "Hey Bolt!"_

 _Bolt paused his glowering look towards his hands, his gaze landing on his father, "Oh, hey dad." He greeted. "Thought you were still in the office for the rest of the day."_

 _"It's my weekly one hour break. Forget that, you missed lunch," Naruto tutted, "Remember, you need a break to regenerate you chakra. Losing too much would be the end of you and I want you to grow up to fight me for the strongest title!" He shoved the bento into the younger blonde's hands, "Now eat up. Sasuke has something up his sleeve for later."_

 _Bolt grinned lightly, "Alright Dad... see you tonight for dinner, right?"_

 _"Of course Bolt! See you tonight!"_

* * *

"Boss! Boss!"

Naruto paused, dragging his fingers through his hair, "Kirzu? Your shifts finally over?" He was beginning to dress up for the event coming up in the next hour. The moon was rising, the banquet had began and he had heard the meats had to be restocked over and over because of a teen who loves meat. _If Kurama was right, the guy must be Monkey D. Luffy. Captain of Boruto... I wonder if he's had a good time here away from the Elemental Nations. I'm glad he found friends... and his own adventure. I don't care if he's evil or not... he's my son at heart._

Kirzu waddled closer, beaming as he shoved a clipboard into the blonde's available hand, "Sorry to bother you while your getting the act ready for the next hour. But hey, we got a Hyuuga offering to participate in the fireworks show! One of the pirate's had a Konoha shinobi on board!"

"Is his name Sanji?"

The penguin-shinobi paused, "Well... I only got his last name. He's blonde though. He also has fucked up eyebrows." He snickered, "I think he's one of those Appearance shinobi."

Naruto chuckled, "Be nice to him Kirzu... I think he's my son."

"Son?!" The penguin all but shrieked, "You have a son?!"

"I don't really talk about it that much," Naruto drawled, "But I have a family back in Konoha. I think he went to find me and got sucked up too. Don't tell the Elder of my suspicions about other Shifts, please."

Kirzu saluted, "You can count on me, Boss!"

Naruto laughed softly, "Anything else, Kirzu?"

"Nothing else to report, Boss! Tolls have been paid properly, the stalls are going well, the banquet is well replenished and all the people that arrived have having a good time!" The Kiri shinobi paused, "But... what would you like me to do with your son? Flaunt him off in front of everyone or something?"

The jinchuuriki pursed his lips, "Don't tell any of the shinobi about him. Allow him to choose how he wants to look in front of them when we start shooting off fireworks. But... invite his crew to eat dinner with us. I want to see the crew that got my son to join them." He smiled weakly, "I want to see what he's become..."

"You got it Boss! I'll let Kyoko and Juro know to let him choose his outfit! Good luck with the show tonight, Boss!"

Naruto grinned, "Thanks, Kirzu! Good luck to you too!" The penguin-shinobi waved his flipper, walking out of the small room again. The blonde relaxed, giving a soft sigh, "So... Sanji... I wonder what you'll do if we meet again..."

* * *

 _It looked like time had flown by fast, b_ _ecause here I am going all out to find my father. I'm... going to tell my crew about my other life..._ The day had gone by in a complete blur after the "Idiot Trio" had traded all the toy soldiers in for an even bigger cupcake after the stall owner finally began to pity their attempts. It was hilarious when Sanji actually had seen the man use a wind jutsu to block final shots from being made (it was the whole reason why even _Usopp_ couldn't hit the damn target). They went off, played at other stalls and won some other prizes before Robin had found them and told them the banquet and fireworks show would start.

Once the banquet was open and the Straw Hats grouped up again, Luffy had disappeared to the giant stacks of meat. Sanji pitied the chefs who had to continuously replenish the stall of meats. Sanji took some wine, a small platter of food and had sat down while the others went off to pick at different sections of food.

It had been a few minutes before a bird had landed on his head. He ignored it, drinking his wine until it chirped, "So... are you the Hyuuga?"

Sanji spluttered, "P-Pardon?!"

"Don't worry." The bird bowed its wing, hopping off and landed on the top of the bottle of wine, "I am Kyoko. Don't mind my size, I just like to change it up a bit. I'm actually way bigger... but, I like to fly around so I switched it up. I'm surprised Kirzu doesn't do that..." She muttered under her breath, "But anyway, the Boss is allowing you to dress up for tonight!"

"D... Dress up?" He mumbled.

"Yes, if you like you can **_H_ _enge_** into someone else. Say, if you like to abandon that form you can... or you could change your outfit by borrowing one of our costumes." She let out a happy chirp, "Juro and I are the performance crew, we set up the performances for each day and night _just right_ to get the perfect show! So, are you going to dress up?"

It was the perfect out of telling his crew... simply perfect. He could try to _**Henge** _ into his actual self, he could even meet the crew as his other self. But... he'd need to leave a clone of Sanji to make sure they didn't _ever_ catch onto him as one of the same. It was cheap... but inside him, he could feel the anxiety of telling them... how he'd simply abandon the peaceful life of Sanji and jump right into becoming Boruto again... _Shit, what's going on in my head right now?_ "I'll do it. I would like to dress up, if you'll have me Kyoko-chan." He couldn't help it, he added the suffix to please the bird-shinobi in front of him.

"What a gentleman." Kyoko chortled softly, "Follow me." She raised her wings with grace, flapping up above and taking off. Sanji clambered up to his feet and followed along wordlessly, _What's wrong with me? I wanted to tell the crew... but... I don't...?_

* * *

The lights flashed on and the crowd began to quiet as steam traveled around the large clearing that was emptied of tables and people. "Ladies and gentleman... people of around the world...!" Naruto's voice boomed around, a finger-less gloved hand resting over his mouth to hide his smile, "I'd like to welcome you to the island of Haruku! Thank you all for coming out to this weeks specially planned events!" He walked out to the middle of the grassy clearing, bowing a bit, "I am the "Boss" of the island, Uzumaki Naruto! If you know a bit about me, that's great! If you don't, you don't need to!"

He waved his hand and the lights around the clearing focused on him completely. He was dressed up with thick, sturdy goggles resting in his grown out blonde hair. A cloak colored in light grey and bright orange with painted gears covered the black shirt underneath. His white gloves stuck out like sore thumbs, the dark grey pants matching with the black ninja sandals of his. "Tonight, we're going to be creating fireworks with our jutsu! Give a warm welcome to the shinobi that have volunteered to use their chakra for the show!" His cerulean eyes twinkled as his grin grew a little wider, "Anyway, I hope you enjoy the show tonight! Have a great time and enjoy your stay on the Island of Spring Time!"

Naruto let out a boisterous laugh, jumping back at the exact moment earth had risen and launched into the sky. Following after, a small stream of blue fire and wind came from the sidelines and exploded the earth. The reaction was a simple explosion, the blue fire coating the rocks that were chopped up by the wind. Lightning had shot down, completely eradicating the rock. It wasn't perfect, to show that the shinobi were inexperienced at first with the idea of "jutsu created fireworks". With the blonde's ideas though...

The second time earth had rise, it had been in organized parts. The wind had launched again, cutting it into different pieces as green fire shot up and covered the remaining bits. The lightning went after it again right as the fire collided, with it, creating beautiful sparks. He heard the crowd's gasp of amazement, forcing a smile to coat his lips. He enjoyed creating different ideas out of simple jutsu.

Other jutsu clashed against one another, creating explosions and formations of different pictures. Naruto himself watched the jutsu fireworks, smiling lightly at the fact that the people were enjoying it. The shinobi were enjoying it... everyone was enjoying it. Suddenly, the next bits of earth launched around... and a small little orb had slapped into the earth. Immediately, the earth split apart with a shatter... and little specks floated around. _Kind of like stars... Boruto..._ Naruto let out a soft laugh, _Only you would throw a **Vanishing Rasengan** into one of the rocks._

* * *

Boruto... had really done it. He sent off a clone looking exactly like Sanji, and here he was _Henged_ into his original self. Only a little bit older though, he still looked exactly the same as he did before he left the Elemental Nations because of a whirlpool. He was standing with the Wind shinobi, as the groups were organized by different elemental styles, and was wondering what he could do.

The Wind shinobi... weren't filled with animals. Some people were standing by, staring down the rocks that were being shot up from the ground and shooting wind right as fire was shot from the other side of the clearings. The "directors" of the whole performance had them far away enough that they wouldn't have to stare right in the face of the people, but they were close enough to see the rocks flying into the air.

He... really hadn't learned much Wind jutsu before leaving his home. The only thing he was focusing on while training with his Uncle/Master was to create a barrier of lightning and wind. Those two elements _didn't_ go together, leaving his hands a scratched up mess back then. But that was different... now he has to send _something_ to show he participated instead of just being around. "What to do..." He muttered under his breath, glancing at his hands. An idea popped into his head and a grin blossomed on his lips, " ** _Vanishing Rasengan_**!" He placed a left hand over his right, allowing the chakra to gather into a small orb once again.

The people around him glanced at him in with wide eyes and gaping mouths which Boruto flashed a smile as he threw it right out. The orb slipped away from reality for only just a moment, reappearing once in the clearing and slamming into the rocks before the fire could launch. He chuckled a bit at the sight of white specks that glittered in the night; disappearing once their time was done.

The **_Vanishing Rasengan_** was his most favorited jutsu, even when he was facing an opponent. He enjoyed the fact that it surprised the opponents, or in this case surprised the people watching. "That was beautiful!" One of the Wind style users cooed, "How did you learn one of the Boss's sacred jutsu?!"

"Uh..." Boruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I studied under him before. I'm Bolt." He wasn't going to use his full name, _hell no._ That would give away his relation completely to his dad... wherever he may be, Boruto wanted to see him himself.

"I am Akaku, nice to meet you." One of the human Wind users chimed in, "Do it again! That was pretty neat!"

"Okay..." The whiskered blonde hummed, " _ **Vanishing Rasengan**_!" He tossed the small light blue orb once again, letting out a fit of laughter once the flames collided with it. The orb had spread apart, consuming one of the pieces of rock and broke it apart without the need of lightning. Once again, the sparkles were back and they glittered down, hiding behind the trees as they disappeared.

Another Wind user stepped up next, whipping their hands down. Wind slashed out of the air, launching itself at the next piles of rock and fire. "You can't do this, kid?"

"Haven't learned much about the Wind style like I hoped." He admitted. It wasn't exactly a lie, but he couldn't really blame Uncle Sasuke. The man specialized with lightning and fire, not wind and water. Two of Boruto's elements had to be taught by his sensei, Konohamaru, and his father.

Akaku beamed, "We'll show you when we get free time, how about that kid?"

Boruto spluttered a bit, "Ah, well-"

" _Hey you guys!"_ Kyoko had fluttered in, "Aren't you paying attention?! This is the _last round_ got it?" She gave a pointed look at the blonde with a scar on his right eye, "Keep on doing what your doing, kid. The crowd loves that it looks like stars over there!" She let out a chirp, "Now finish up and we'll get back to our humble home and have dinner with some guests!"

"Guests?"

At this, the small bird shrugged, "The Boss is inviting people over to eat. He won't get a good reason why though." She flapped one of her wings, "Get going!" The Wind style group saluted, and Boruto awkwardly followed along.

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

He had scurried off right as the Wind style group had began to dissipate, running into his clone and dispersing both it and his _**Henge.**_ "That was great," Nami had chimed in, looking pleased.

"Their jutsu is so cool~!" Luffy added, tearing into the last piece of meat the chefs had brought out.

"I wonder how they did the star thing..." Usopp muttered, putting a hand underneath his chin.

Sanji decided to jump in, "If you think about it, their jutsu can differ completely. They may specialize with the same style, but different jutsu can be created from it."

"...and how would you know?"

He quickly shrugged, "Well, what can I say? If you looked the orb thing was the only different jutsu that launched out of that area."

"That is true." Robin added quietly. "So, shall we retire for the night?"

"Back to the Sunny!" Luffy chirped, throwing his fist into the air.

A cough caught the group's attention, and there was... Kirzu. The penguin stared at them, a glint in his eyes that Sanji _did not_ _like._ "So, are you enjoying your stay here?" He shook his head, "I think I could tell by how excited you guys were... the Boss extends an invitation to see you all for dinner with the shinobi tonight. He hopes you can come."

"The Boss...?" Nami muttered under her breath. "That Uzumaki Naruto guy, right?"

Sanji's heart skipped a beat as Kirzu replied, "Of course! He'd like to meet the crew that got his son to join them!"

"...a shinobi is on my crew already!?" Stars were practically glowing in Luffy's eyes, and Sanji was cursing everything up above for the bad luck that had graced him. "Who?!"

"You didn't know?" Kirzu asked, "...I thought you went to perform tonight, kid."

Sanji decided _fuck it,_ because nothing was going to save him now, "I did." He ignored the looks of shock from his nakama, replying, "And you fucked me over, jackass bird."

"...oops?"


End file.
